


Ruby's Time FUCKery

by Ou0



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Other, POV First Person, Time Fuckery, Time Traveler!Ruby, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As speculation riddles the fandom during the Hiatus, there is a theory that Ruby can TIME TRAVEL!! As such, here is a fic that can hopefully show some of the time fuckery (official term) that could arise... such as... well, you have read the relationship tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby's Time FUCKery

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

**Years in the past, if it really counted...**

Ruby lay in her dorm bunk bed, curtains drawn to hide her as she drank down the last dregs of the coffee in the cup. Ruby closed all of her study books with a small thump, pushing them to the side next to the wall. With room cleared from below her, she slumped down into the bed, making it sway slightly, Ruby settled down to sleep, closed her eyes and her breathing slowed as she fell into the realms of sleep...

~[,,_,,]:3

**Ruby’s POV**

I landed back on my bed from before Beacon fell to Salem, before I had killed her. Below me was the prone, sleeping form of myself, unaware of the greater evils that plague Remnant. All I knew at that time was what was in front of me, here, now, where things were peaceful. . . I don’t know why I ended up here this time... all I knew was that it was a loop. Best be careful.

I thought back on my time at Beacon. . . I vaguely remember what had happens tonight... very kinky Ruby, why didn’t I think of that earlier?

I slowly leaned over, getting on my knees as I pulled the cover down from my younger self, slowly sliding it below my younger self’s waist. . . I think I should call my younger self Ruby. . . before it gets weirder. God, were my boobs always this small? I looked at myself – not Ruby, but the future me? I had absolutely grown bigger in almost every way in the past few years – I think I have as big of a pair as Yang at that time? Probably, maybe bigger.

I pulled my dark shirt off myself, smiling at how big they had grown, I am definitely proud of that. Shaking my head at how silly that was, I reach back and unclip my bra – it was risky to do that here... _So THAT is where it came from!_

Ruby mumbled as she slightly shifted under me, her top riding up as she was on her side. I slowly, slowly slid Ruby’s shirt up – I don’t want to wake myself... her? I pulled the singlet over Ruby’s small mounds – I-Ruby murmured quietly as the fabric ruffled over her nipples... god this is so risky.

I sighed as I slowly pulled my skirt down and to my knees – it would be far too unstable for me to move more than this, I think. Mm, Ruby... I pulled Ruby’s pants down – I moved under myself... Oh god, I’m waking up... what the heck am I going to do? Think Ruby think – what happened now? Oh shi- Oh! That’s what I’ll do!

I moved leaned down just over my face, I could feel my breath on my lips... god this is weird. Ruby half-gasped before I leaned down and kissed myself, full on the lips as I moved my hand down to rub her- god this is weird. I continued on, all the while kissing myself as I began to stroke her through her panties... I hope this works.

Ruby tried to push me off – but I was stronger, heh, oh! That’s right! This was before The Breach... should I tell her? No, absolutely not. Things were stuffed enough as it was... Ruby continued to struggle as I opened my eyes to see my younger self’s eyes reflect back into my own, wide and near unbelieving that I was kissing myself – I remember that feeling. I think I was getting excited by now? Probably, I am wet down there... Both of me was.

Ruby shuddered underneath me... nearly time to go in. I slowly slid my hand under my own panties, inserting my index finger inside my younger self... I think I liked it. I grabbed Ruby’s wrist and I moved it towards my boob – hoping that I wouldn’t do too much. Ruby grabbed my breast and ran her hand down it, barely scraping past my nipple, I sighed slightly at my touch, Ruby moving her other hand to grab both of them at once, in return I put my middle finger inside her alongside my first, slowly pumping them in and out.

I finished the kiss and leaned back up, smiling down on myself and motioned to my younger self to be quiet. Ruby nodded without removing her hands from my breast, giving a silent moan of pleasure as I felt my younger self’s walls contract on my fingers, hands tightening her grip on my breasts – almost painfully so – her back arching as she felt the pleasure of her first orgasm – I remember that feeling, it was so good!

I kept on pumping into her, letting myself ride the pleasure for as long as possible. Ruby let out a loud, loud moan as she came a second time, waking the others as I heard Yang fall to the floor in a rush to get here. Damn, what to do, think think think...... AHA!

I grabbed Ruby’s hand and pushed it down into her own snatch, hearing Yang’s footsteps approach as I quickly thought of a destination and felt myself move through time and get pushed back towards what I was and I am now and I stopped moving and I open my eyes to see that I am-

=][=

**Ruby’s POV**

Yang rushed up to me, climbing onto the bed and pulled apart the curtains to see me, shirt over my boobs (however small they are I HAVE THEM!), pants down three-knuckles deep inside my vagina... The look on her face she gave was either embarrassed or ashamed. I felt my body freeze up, squeaking out at Yang “I-it’s not what it looks like! I can explain!”

Yang’s face went red, pushing Blake back down as she tried to look at what was going on. It was bad enough that Yang saw me like this. Yang looked away as she mumbled out “Ruby, put your clothes back on, I already know what this is.”

Oh god she thinks I’m doing this to myself! “Yang! But it’s not! There was this lady and she put her fingers in me and it felt really good-”

“Ruby, you don’t need to lie.”

“But I’m not! Look there!” I pointed to the clothing that the lady left behind “That is absolutely NOT mine! Why would I even have that?!”

Yang looked towards where the clothes were, shook her head and stepped down from my bed, closing the curtains and leaving me right where I was. All I heard from behind the curtains were “There wasn’t any clothes there Ruby.”

I sighed as I flopped back down onto my bed; pulling up my pants and putting my shirt back down. _She doesn’t believe me..._

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I even bother with stories like this?


End file.
